


Friends Helping Friends

by CatMoran (akaCat)



Category: Memento - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-24
Updated: 2001-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaCat/pseuds/CatMoran





	Friends Helping Friends

"Ah, God!" I can't help crying out; I always forget how good it feels when she does that.

I'm lying on my back, knees up; she's holding my thighs apart as her warm lips encircle the head of my cock. She flicks her tongue again, and I can barely stop my hips from bucking off the bed.

My whole body is clenched, waiting. I grip the covers; my head is thrown back and my eyes are closed tight. I force my head up, I gotta see what she looks like, I gotta-

"What the fuck!" I'm scrambling back across the bed so fast I get blanket-burn on my ass. The guy--guy!--lets go immediately. That's good, 'cause I think I might have left my dick behind otherwise. The damn thing's still hard, it's just a weird shock reaction, that's gotta be it. I cover it with one hand (it's an it, it isn't my cock, my cock wouldn't be hard after I've seen a *guy* going down on it) and lunge forward, taking a swing at the perv.

He backs off quick, he's been backing off since I jumped. He's got one hand up like a traffic cop telling me to stop, the other's still at his fly, around his dick. My vision goes red at that, at the realization that he's getting off on this. With both hands up I go for his throat.

"STOP!" The order startles me, and I stop. Long enough for him to get his say. "We're just buddies, you know? I'm just helping a friend, a guy who's lost his wife, you remember that, doncha Len? I wouldn' do this if you didn't want me to, but it's just friend's helping friends, right?" He's got himself zippered up now, and he's looking at me like I'm a spooked horse.

Friends... helping... wife? It hits me.

She's gone. Murdered.

I don't know who this guy is, but he knows my name. He's got the facts right.

Feeling defeated and deflated, I drop to the bed, shaking. I stare ahead sightlessly, my clearest memories of *water* *blood* *death* blocking my view of a non-descript room and forgettable ...friend?

A rough, gentle hand touches my shoulder. "Come on, lie back. Relax." A rough voice, to match the hand. With my eyes closed to block out the death and pain, I hitch myself up the bed and fall back. I overshoot a little, my head glances lightly against the... wall? headboard? I ignore the small pain, and drop an arm over my face. Slow my breathing. Try to forget.

...

"Ohh, God." I groan. I always forget how good her lips feel.

Fin


End file.
